First Time Version 02
by sieg2013
Summary: Snawta mencari tahu keberadaan the Fallen bersama Ghost. di sisi lain, Mikaela dan Yuichiro Hyakuya sedang berhadapan dengan the Fallen


First Time Version 02

· Snawta Aci (Hunter)

· Al Ghost

· Hyakuya Mikaela

· Hyakuya Yuichiro

Genre: Sci-Fi

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Activision (Destiny) & Takaya Kagami (Owari no Seraph)

Warning: AU, typo, tanda baca, OOC

Vampires? Biasa. Manusia? Biasa. Malaikat? Biasa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Robot dan monster? Masih juga biasa. Tetapi, jika semua menjadi satu, kemungkinan dunia akan menjadi perang terhebat sepanjang masa.

Begitu juga dengan Snawta Aci. Mengenakan _Red Helmet_ tanpa wajah, membawa _Scout Rifle_. Namanya _Cyptic Dragon_. Senjata yang langka dan terbuat dari tubuh naga. Naga memang termasuk makhluk mitologi. Meskipun tidak nyata, tetapi kulit naga memang terbaik dan langka untuk di cari.

 _Scout Rifle_ merupakan senapan dasar dalam _Combat_. Sebenarnya, itu perpaduan antara _Scout_ dan _Rifle_. _Rifle_ sendiri memang diciptakan untuk segala jenis _Combat_ , tergantung dari jenisnya juga. Selain itu, ada hal yang perlu diperhatikan dalam _Rifle_. Diantaranya adalah teknik menembak yang benar, bidikan yang pas dan memiliki kecepatan serta _timing_ yang pas. Untuk itulah, _Rifle_ dibutuhkan 3-4 peluru yang ditembakkan. _Scout_ sendiri merupakan senapan yang memerlukan sedikit kokang serta akurasi yang lebih tinggi. Jika digabungkan, maka Scout Rifle adalah jenis Rifle yang mengutamakan dua hal. Jarak dekat ( _Burst Mode_ , yang suka menembak berkali-kali) & Jarak Jauh ( _Sniper_ _mode,_ yang suka menembak dengan jarak jauh).

 _Scout Rifle Cryptic Dragon_ memiliki _Impact_ (Daya Serang) dan _Range_ (Jarak) yang sangat besar. Bahkan, _Reload_ (isi ulang peluru )juga lumayan cepat bagi para pemula maupun _master_. Disediakan 17 _magazine_ (Peluru). Lumayan, kan? Tetapi, daya tembak lemah, karena terlalu fokus dengan _Sniper Mode_. Sehingga menular terhadap _Burst Mode_.

Selain itu, Ada serangan tambahan. _Kinetic Damage_. Senjata dan peluru akan menyebabkan musuh mengalami _stun_ (tidak bisa bergerak). Itulah keuntungan _Cryptic Dragon_.

Snawta Aci adalah salah satunya. Memiliki masa lalu pahit di planet Bumi, membuat dirinya semakin mantap meninggalkan planet tercinta. Dulu, Destiny digambarkan sebagai dunia mistis teknologi sains. Hal itu mengikuti dari setiap tahun ke tahun, para _Traveler_ melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Bumi. Mars. _Solar System_ , Luna dan lain-lain. Selain itu, umat manusia terus mencari keberadaan atau sisa-sisa makhluk hidup yang bertahan hidup pasca bumi diserang oleh para alien. Sayangnya, mereka tidak bertahan lama dan meninggal.

Satu-satunya cara adalah membangkitkan para umat manusia yang telah mati dan menggunakan _Celestial Body_ , tubuh yang telah bermilineum tahun lamanya. Cara tersebut efektif. Seolah-olah, mereka bangkit kembali dari kematian dan mencari tempat aman bagi para manusia. Di atas bumi sendiri, _the Guardians_. Untuk terus meningkatkan populasi, para _traveler_ harus mencari ras para manusia dan menyelamatkan mereka sebisa mungkin. Sayangnya, rencana tersebut ditentang oleh ras alien, sebanyak 4 ras. _The Fallen, The Hive, The Hex dan The Cabal_. _The Fallen_ merupakan ras alien bajak laut dan nomaden, yang selalu menghancurkan planet bumi, bulan dan venus demi mendapatkan sumber daya alam. _The Hive_ adalah ras alien lama yang menciptakan sebuah markas diantara Bumi dan Bulan. _The Vex_ sendiri android. Yang ingin menguasai planet Mars dan Venus dengan mengembangkan dan mengubahnya menjadi pasukan _Android_. Celakanya, mereka telah berhasil melakukannya di planet Merkurius. Yang terakhir, _the Cabal_. Ras ini amfibi, yang menstabilkan markasnya di planet Mars.

Snawta memiliki misi khusus. Yaitu, menghentikan ambisi _The Fallen_. Dia membenci mereka, karena telah membunuh kedua orang tua bermilenium tahun silam. Mungkin, terlihat wajah orang tua. Tetapi, jangan salah. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya kepada siapapun. Apalagi, Snawta mengenakan _Red Helmet_ , kapanpun dia pergi.

" _Ghost_ , ke mana kita harus pergi?" Tanya Snawta.

"Ini sulit … The Fallen ras yang selalu berpindah-pindah. Apalagi, mereka sangat kuat dalam menggunakan jarak pendek dan pengembangan teknologi pada jubah. Karena itu, misi kali ini, lebih sulit yang kukira." Kata _Ghos_ t jujur.

Dia mengendarai _Sparrow_. Mirip kapal perang berukuran _mini_ dan _laser mini_. Bentuknya memanjang, seperti _laser_ warna silver. Selain itu, ada kursi warna hijau di belakangnya. Sangat cepat, kendaraan darat dan _non-combat_. Snawta memilih itu, karena menggunakan Pike, rugilah dia, karena diambil duluan oleh _the Fallen_. _Sparrow_ merupakan keputusan yang terbaik baginya. Ghost sendiri bukan hantu. Melainkan _A.I_ ( _artificial Intelligent_ ), sebuah android yang diprogram untuk memandu para _Guardians_ dan _Traveler_. Bentuknya seperti Kristal yang mengeras dan ada titik di bagian tengah. Tentu saja itu adalah mata dan mulut _Ghost_.

"Aku akan memulai dari sini, _Ghost_." Kata Snawta mengendarai _Sparrow_.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan di bumi. Saat itu, mereka berdua berada di New Delhi, India. Kota itu memang sudah hancur dan banyak puing-puing. Tidak hanya itu, para manusia dan alien saling berseteru. Untuk mempertahankan atau menghancurkan. Banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh serta padang rumput yang begitu indah.

Tujuan Snawta bukan untuk piknik. Mencari _the Fallen_ adalah prioritas utama. Dia menurunkan _Sparrow_ , dekat dengan bebatuan dan memutuskan jalan kaki. Terus berjalan hingga mencari sekitar. Artefak, senjata, maupun _the Fallen_. Beberapa langkah, ada sebuah kegelapan. Terlihat putih, tetapi juga hitam. Masih campur aduk dan membuat Snawta penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan, _the Fallen_! Mereka telah … !" Snawta tidak sabaran dan bergegas ke sana.

~o0o~

Dua orang pemuda sedang bersembunyi menghadapi … beberapa _the Fallen_. Mereka … mengepung dua pemuda di belakang gubuk. Itu puing-puing bangunan dan hanya tersisa gedung berlantai dua. Lantai satu sudah tidak berfungsi dan hanya dipegangi oleh beberapa batu saja. sekali tembakan, bisa mengenai orang lain. Saking dari batu bata, mereka akan tewas tertimpa bebatuan.. Kedua pemuda itu berambut hitam dan pirang.

"Makhluk apa … mereka itu? Kenapa tidak mati-mati!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal, mereka makhluk alien. Tetapi … kenapa?" kata pemuda berambut pirang sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

 _The Fallen_ tipikal jarak dekat. Dan mengendap-endap menyerang kedua pemuda sekaligus. Tetapi, pria berambut hitam menghindarinya dan membunuh _the Fallen_.

Ketika _the Fallen_ memojokkan kedua pemuda tadi, mengenai dinding tembok tersebut. Snawta hadir tepat waktu. Dia menembak terus para _the Fallen_ dengan _Cryptic Dragon_ miliknya. Beberapa _the Fallen_ terkena _stun_. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Kali ini, ada kesempatan emas dan tidak boleh disia-siakan oleh kedua pemuda tadi.

"Cepat bunuh mereka!" teriak Snawta.

Pedang pemuda berambut hitam berubah. Muncul lah pedang _Asuramaru_ dan menusuk semua para _the Fallen_. Tepatnya di jantung mereka. Namun, _the Fallen_ tidak bisa mati begitu saja. Mestinya, senjata terkutuk mampu menebas atau menusuk _Vampire_ saja. Memang, manusia juga bakal dibunuh, selama setiap pemilik pedang harus siap disedot darahnya oleh iblis. Barulah kutukannya aktif.

Nampaknya, itu tidak berlaku bagi _the Fallen._ Wajah memang _Vampire._ Giginya taring. Tetapi, kedua pemuda tidak menyadari, itu adalah teknik kamuflase _the Fallen_ sendiri. Mereka mengembangkan _genetic_ manusia, _vampire_ dengan alien. Sehingga menghasilkan _the Fallen_ yang tidak bisa dibunuh. Berkat teknologi cloak, mereka menjadi sangat kuat. Wajahnya kini mirip lebah dengan mulut masker gas.

"Mus … mustahil. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa dibunuh?!" geram pemuda berambut pirang.

Snawta berpikir. Dia mencari kelemahan dalam membunuh evolusi terbaru _the Fallen_. Kini, dia mengganti senjata. Bukan _Scout Rifle_. Melainkan _Secondary Weapon_ miliik Snawta. _Hunter Knife_ namanya. Senjata jarak dekat yang digunakan oleh para _Hunters_.

Dia adalah Hunter. Snawta menggunakan senjata itu jarak dekat dan menebas musuh dengan _damage_ yang besar. Jika dipaduk _Scout Rifle_ dengan _Hunter Knife_ miliknya, pastinya bisa mengimbangi serangan musuh dan menimbulkan _the Super Ability Arc Blade_. Melukai musuh dengan _energy_ listrik warna biru dan menghasilkan _damage_ yang sangat sakit. Cocok bagi _Guardians_ dan _Traveler_ yang suka menyerang secara diam-diam. Termasuk Snawta. Dia mengendap-endap dengan menggunakan _cloak_ tidak terlihat. Dia menggunakan _heat binocular_ , semacam teropong untuk mencari musuh dengan suhu. Snawta terus bergeser sambil berjalan mengendap-endap. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam mencoba diam. Napas _the Fallen_ belum terasa bagi Snawta. Konon, mereka bersembunyi demi menyelamatkan diri.

"Kalian berdua, bersembunyi. Aku akan menggunakan ini." Saran Snawta.

Kedua pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik bebatuan. Snawta melemparkan _Incendiary Grenade_ ke mereka sambil menggunakan _skill_ nya. Incendiary sendiri mirip dengan bom _Molotov_ , di mana granat bisa membuat musuh terbakar dan mendapatkan _damage_ yang besar. Dia melompat dengan _Double Jump_ dan menebas leher _the Fallen_. Hingga tubuhnya terbelah jadi dua. Tidak hanya itu, Snawta menggunakan _Incendiary Blade_ untuk membunuh _the Fallen_. Skill tersebut dilapisi dengan api, sehingga saat dia melemparkannya ke musuh, tubuhnya terbakar sampai tewas seketika. Mungkin Snawta cocok menjadi seorang _Gunslinger_ daripada _Blade Dancer_. Apalagi, Snawta menyukai senjata api dan pisau sekaligus. Gunslinger sendiri fokus pada damage dengan jarak dekat-jauh dan mengembangkan potensial pada senjata utama. Tetapi, serangan jarak dekat akan dikurangi untuk bergerak secara diam-diam.

Snawta menusuk di leher _the Fallen_ dan menghindari tembakan the Fallen, yang terus menerus ke arah dirinya.

"Tch! kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati." Gerutu Snawta.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan pada kami, nona." Kata pemuda berambut hitam.

"Menyerahkan kepadamu?! Mereka ini _the Fallen_!" teriak Snawta.

"Karena itulah … kami akan mengulur waktu. Sementara itu, cari kelemahan mereka." Kata pria berambut pirang.

Ghost mengamati kedua pemuda dan men- _scan_ mereka. Snawta terus merunduk dan merayap, supaya tidak mengenainya.

"Mika, kita serang sekali lagi. Kali ini, tepat di kepalanya." Kata pemuda berambut hitam

"Ya ampun, Yuuchan. Kalau begini, kita bisa mati." Kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Mika.

Mereka berdua adalah Mikaela dan Yuichiro Hyakuya. _Ghost_ sudah menduga, bahwa mereka bukanlah asli tinggal di sini.

"Sepertinya, susah jika tidak diterka kedua pemuda itu. Mereka ini manusia atau alien?" Tanya _Ghost_ kepada Snawta.

Tetapi, dia mengabaikan pertanyaan dari _Ghost_. Dia terus menembak sambil melakukan _High Jump._ Kali ini, bukan lagi menebas. Snawta menembak dari arah atas. Sesuatu yang baru dicoba baginya. Tidak hanya itu, Mikaela muncul dari persembunyiannya dan menebas _the Fallen_ secara bergiliran. Sama halnya dengan Yuichiro.

Beberapa _the Fallen_ memutuskan mundur dan menaiki kapal mereka. Meskipun hanya bertiga, tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran, apa yang ditakutkan oleh _the Fallen_? Apakah dua pemuda yang bernama Mikaela dan Yuichiro? Ataukah ada _Crater_ yang terbaru, hingga membuat mereka memutuskan untuk mundur? Sebenarnya, bukan hal baru jika _Crater_ adalah sebuah peti khusus yang berisikan logam murni. Snawta tidak menyukai isi _Crater_ dan memilih apatis dengan hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Kata Yuichiro.

"Bukan masalah. Urusanku di sini sudah selesai." Kata Snawta menaiki _Sparrow_.

"Anoo … bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?" Tanya Mikaela.

Snawta berhenti bergerak dan menatap Mikaela.

"Kau … sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Mikaela.

Dia berjalan dan mengambil pedang milik Mikaela. Terlihat, bahwa Snawta tertarik dengan pedang miliknya. Dengan senyuman jahilnya, dia berkata. "Aku Snawta Aci. Hunter sekaligus Guardians dari Luna."

Tamat

P.S: Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic request dari Snawta Aci ^_^. Sebenarnya sih, bisa kok diteruskan. Hanya saja, aku serahkan fanfic ini kepada Snawta saja deh. Dia lebih memahami Owari no Seraph daripada aku. Apalagi, aku menyukai Destiny ^_^. Btw, aku akan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih on going (itupun kalau gak sibuk #duakk). Arrigatou ^_^


End file.
